Wedding Clothes
by aikoflutist247
Summary: "But I have to let go of the idea of you coming back to my arms." King Alistair's getting married, but he's making one visit to his first love before the ceremony. AlistairOC.


Hey everyone! This one-shot was created on a spur of the moment after reading a beautiful story called White Satin Gloves by Tsukari0504. It's a _Hey Arnold!_ fanfic, so if you're interested, it's ArnoldxHelga, kind of. But anyway!

I wrote this one-shot in a matter of twenty minutes, so sorry if Alistair doesn't seem as humorous as he normally would be, or if he is really OOC (I tried not to make it so!). And sorry I didn't really develop the one-shot as much as I would have liked, but I'm not really interested in Dragon Age at the moment (though I am EXCITED for Dragon Age 2!). Also, I'm cramming a bunch of stories at once right now, so when I find the time, I'd be happy to re-write this one-shot. But hopefully for now, you'll like this rough draft.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own Dragon Age: Origins or its characters. I don't even own Elissa, technically! This plot idea was also first originally written by Tsukari0504, but has been revamped to fit the style of Dragon Age.

* * *

_**Wedding Clothes**_

**By aikoflutist247**

She sat there, waiting for him to come, like he always did.

The sun set high on Ferelden, starting another celebratory day of happiness and festivities. The King of Ferelden had many duties to attend today, but she knew he would make some time to see her in his busy schedule.

Surely she could see him anytime she wanted to, but this place was the only location on the map where the two could be truly alone.

She stood up when she saw something in the distance and smiled from under the large sylvan tree.

Throughout their years together, he had never let her down, and neither had she. They both held a piece of each other's hearts, and every citizen in the country knew that.

He had been busy these past few weeks, and she always stood there, under the same tree where they always met for the last year. She had nothing but time. To say it was hard for them to be together the way they wanted to was an understatement. For this couple, it was completely impossible.

But that didn't change the fact that her feelings for him never changed, and neither did his.

So under this large and shadowy tree, they met as much as they could.

She loved him always, ever since she had met him at Ostagar. It wasn't love at first sight; she had her standards at the time. But the more they fought together and got to know each other, it was irreversible for the rupturing feelings she grew for him. Since then, she had worked hard for his happiness, crowning him as king, and she, the Hero of Ferelden. With their friends' help, they had fought against the darkspawn for their beloved country, and they continued to be good friends throughout the years.

The sound of footsteps was heard and she smiled brightly.

There he was.

He was ordering his Royal Guard to stand at attention at the bottom of the hill, away from his visit with her, and with reluctance, they obeyed.

She waited patiently under the shade of the tree, away from the rays of the sun.

And then he appeared before her, like he always did. He stood there, his burnt golden hair ruffled as always, even under the golden crown perched upon his head. His smile always warmed her soul.

Her cerulean eyes then came upon the sight of his formal attire. An expensive garment it was, filled with golden and silk threads. An extremely extravagant outfit, fit for a wedding.

His hands were behind his back, his head hanging.

"Hey."

His greeting held a sense of sadness, one she hadn't heard in awhile.

She didn't say anything to greet back. He did all the talking as usual, while she said nothing – it was an unspoken rule between them.

She knew the advisors had been wanting him to marry as soon as possible. To Bann Alfstanna, a woman known throughout the lands as a powerful negotiator and a kind woman. She remembered her, though she never would have believed a woman at that age would agree to marry such a young man like Alistair.

"You already know why I'm here, don't you?" The King started, sighing sadly. "Sorry I haven't been visiting lately. Wynne and your brother have been constantly pestering me over wedding arrangements. I still can't believe I'm going to be marrying again after all this."

Her smile reflected his sadness, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Alistair stuffed his hands in his trousers, staring at the ground before him. "I'm getting married today to Bann Alfstanna. A revered woman in Ferelden, second to you. This is only a political engagement, one that she agreed on wholeheartedly for the good of Ferelden. All this because Ferelden needed another heir for the throne."

Alistair sighed once more, taking out a pendant from his pocket trousers. It was a rather large pendant, but one that hold a large amount of sentimental value. Thanks to Wade, he had somehow conjured a way to crystallize the rose he had given to her to admit his feelings within a pendant. It dangled in the sunlight, causing her smile to widen into a grin.

"I still don't understand why our Duncan isn't enough to uphold the future of Ferelden, but if this is for the duty of Ferelden, I will obey. The Advisors say they don't want another repeat of Cailin happening."

She nodded understandingly at him, staring up into his piercing brown eyes, the same eyes she's loved for many years.

"I promised to love you forever, and I will. I wish I could be marrying you, I wish I could be waiting to see you in a lovely white wedding gown, just for me." The tears fell freely from Alistair's eyes, "But, I have to face facts. We can't be together."

Through the tears, Alistair let a tiny smile slip through. "But, you'll always be in my heart, and I know mine will be in yours. I hope you know that I have to let myself love others now, including Alfstanna."

The woman before him giggled, knowing that he was saying this more toward himself. He always did act like a loveable child sometimes.

"I'm only a year into my reign, and I can't keep lying to myself and fall into another dumb depression. I know you've scolded me for it."

She nodded once more, her comforting smile displayed for him.

"I'll give Duncan a younger sibling to boss around like normal brothers. I guess I'll have someone to live with, if this darkspawn taint does nothing about it to ruin it. With this new life without you, know I'm never replacing you."

She wished she would wipe away the tears that poured from Alistair's eyes, but she knew she couldn't.

As a joke, Alistair added in with a solemn grin, "Besides, no one could ever match to the Hero of Ferelden."

Alistair bent down on one knee, and she followed after him, sitting down against the tree.

"I love you, Elissa, always. But I have to let go of the idea of you coming back to my arms. And, you have to let go of me." Quickly wiping the tears, she could hear the humor in his tone as he said, "Though, I wouldn't mind you watching over me constantly. That way I know someone truly loves me."

They sighed together in sadness.

"We'll have to go our separate ways now. I'll visit you when I can, but it won't be as frequent as before. I'll bring the cheese next time, though."

She laughed wholeheartedly at his attempt to lighten the mood before his big day.

"When the time comes though, we'll see each other again, and we'll be happy together. I can promise that. I hope you can wait for me."

She nodded to him approvingly, wishing she could hold his hand one last time.

He stood up straighter, thumbing the pendant in his hand.

"King Alistair!"

Alistair turned around to peer at the man at the bottom of the hill. The raven hair caught his attention, and the King recognized him as Highever's Teyrn and his Best Man. "What is it, Fergus?"

"It's almost time for the ceremony!"

"Right. I'll be there in a moment."

Alistair turned around, finding the translucent image of Elissa gone, just like he expected.

He held the pendant in his hand for a moment longer, the treasure that had brought her and him closer and what still held the meaning of their love forever.

"Goodbye, Elissa."

He pressed his lips against the pendant, pouring his repressed grief into it before resuming his Kingly composure.

He turned around, returning to his carriage where Fergus awaited for him.

His wedding was just moments away, and he couldn't delay it any longer. As King, expectations were held for him to not be late for his own wedding ceremony. His new wife wouldn't be pleased if he was, even if he _did_ have a good excuse.

Deep within Denerim's Cemetery, beneath the branches of a woody sylvan tree, a pendant glistened under the sunlight on top of a stone monument.

A simple engraving was seen on the stone:

_Elissa Cousland_

_Hero of Ferelden_

_Majestic Queen, Faithful Wife, True Friend_

_A piece of her will stay within Ferelden's heart forever._

* * *

Don't hurt me at the ending! Flame me or praise me, either is welcome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
